


my feelings are all out of whack, thanks to you

by letspanic



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: 4+1 Things, M/M, it's just fluff, jeff can't handle feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letspanic/pseuds/letspanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Major Threat almost kissed the fuzzy orange spoon and the one time he finally did</p>
            </blockquote>





	my feelings are all out of whack, thanks to you

1\. Day 20 Of Learning To Become A 'Good Guy'

"Next time," Tumbleweed said,"let's lash out with _hugs_ instead of anger."

Tumbleweed looked at his companion in surprise when he didn’t immediately say anything. However, he could spot his friends scrunched up shoulders and clenched fists, so he only took a step back at the expected outburst.

“You heard what they were saying about you!” Major Threat said. “I wasn’t just going to let them get away with that!” His voice was rough, a growl that came from clenched teeth, not a foreign sound that came from him.

“Now, Threat, you know that I appreciate the reason behind it, I just don’t really ‘preciate what you do cause of that reason.” Tumbleweed plopped onto Threat’s bed, patting the space beside him.

Threat sat down, but pouted and turned away, feeling his gem crackle with energy. He just couldn’t get the insults that the guys had been throwing at Tumbleweed out of his mind.

“No one is allowed to insult you but me,” Major Threat grumbled. He finally chanced a look at Tumbleweed, surprised to see him grinning brightly. Threat felt like something inside of him was fluttering, trying to escape and most likely embarrass him. The feeling _was_ a little nice though.

“Ugh, man, don’t turn it all touchy feely,” Threat said. He pushed Tumbleweed away, trying to ignore how his cheeks burned, how he really wanted to pull Tumbleweed closer and just ~~kiss~~ push him away like he just did. That was all he wanted to do, honest.

It was only later, as he lay in his bed, that Major Threat asked himself why he liked Tumbleweed's smile so much.

 

2\. Telling Tumbleweed His Real Name

 “Ahh man, I can’t believe the actually thought you were a cat!” Major Threat was almost in tears crying at the story Tumbleweed was telling, and the sight of his buddy so hysterical had sent Tumbleweed into a fit of his own chuckles.

“Well,” Tumbleweed said, “who am I to tell someone what’s what? I’ve been called a lot of things, and it wasn’t the first time someone mistook me for an animal.”

“I can see where they get it!” Threat exclaimed. “I’ve never had to deal with that, but I  _ am _ known throughout the whole galaxy.”

“Rarrrgh!” Tumbleweed growled, miming Major Threat’s walk. “I’m a big and scary tentacle man, who really is nice and cares about people, grrrr!”

Threat stared at the grinning orange goofball he had for a best friend before bursting into loud laughter. “Don’t d-do that!”

“Awww, can the great Major Threat not take a lil’ teasing?” Tumbleweed asked. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around Threat’s long legs, grinning up at him.

Threat wiped away the tears forming in the corners of his eyes, looking down at Tumbleweed. “More like I can’t take the looks you make. You always make me laugh, Tumbleweed.”

“That’s what I love to do, Threaty!” 

“You don’t have to call me that anymore, ya know man?” Threat said.

“Well what would I call ya? I don’t think Major-y is a very good nickname,” Tumbleweed said. He pondered for a few moment, muttering different combinations under his breath.

“As much as I like the name Majorly Nice,” Threat cut him off, “Major Threat isn’t my real name.”

Tumbleweed stopped his pacing, looking at him with wide eyes. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I’m telling you my real name.”

“EEEEEEE!” Tumbleweed squealed, throwing himself up in the air. 

Amused as he was at his friend’s reaction, Threat also knew how important this was. Once he started going by his actual name, he knew that this marked the final end of his reign of terror. 

He liked that.

“What is it? Oh, wait no! Don’t tell me! Is it Sheldon? NO, wait, it’s Tim, isn’t it? No, that doesn’t suit you, it must be-”

“It’s Jeff.”

Tumbleweed stopped and looked at him, before a smile bigger than the one he had on before grew on his face.

“I love it!”

Jeff blushed a deep purple and tried to remind himself why he couldn’t scoop the nomad up and kiss him right there and then.

  
“Not a very good name for a bad guy, but a pretty great one for a good guy.”

 

3\. Saying Goodbye

Jeff had always known that Tumbleweed went wherever people needed help, it was just his thing. However, Jeff never thought that wandering spirit would take his buddy out of this galaxy. 

In the end, Tumbleweed planning to leave wasn’t too much of a surprise. His week long trips into a different galaxy somewhere nearby became month long and the last one turned into almost two months. 

It still hurt to look at Tumbleweed as they lay in a planet’s grass and know he wouldn’t see him again for awhile. Their friendship had been more than five years in the making, so it hurt to see such a long time friend leave.

“Jeff, look! A shooting star!”

He snapped his gaze over to Tumbleweed, following the orange arm up to the sky, seeing a trail of light. He had seen a lot of them, but they never failed to leave an impression. 

“What did you wish for?” Tumbleweed asked in an almost whisper. Jeff looked over at him, looking deep into huge blue eyes. Tumbleweed looked amazing, framed by grass and flowers, a soft smile gracing his features, illuminated by the night sky.

“Well, it won’t come true if I say it, everyone knows that man,” Jeff teased. They both grinned at each other, and Tumbleweed began to let out all kinds guesses. Their talking eventually dissolved into nothingness, as sleep claimed them.

When Jeff woke up, he was alone, left with only a note and breakfast, not a spec of orange in sight.

He wished he could have told Tumbleweed how much he wished he had kissed him.

 

4\. Saying Hello

After Hater, after having a confirmation that Tumbleweed was  _ really _ in this galaxy, Jeff tried to do anything to find him. He still went around and helped people, but he always kept one pointed ear out for news about a helpful orange wanderer. 

What he didn’t expect was Lord Dominator, who began to destroy planets. Wherever she went, destruction was left. He had attempted to stop her at some points, but the best he could do was help evacuate planets. Soon, there was only a few planets left in this galaxy, and he had found one of the most hidden ones.

Told by a few aliens that they had heard tale of a planet that even Dominator didn’t know about, he escorted them to it. There out in the open, and waving right up at Jeff’s ship was Tumbleweed. It wasn’t too long before he and a Zbornak were going right up to his ship. Telling the Inklings to open the doors, he rushed over to meet them.

“Jeff!” 

“Tumbleweed!”

They met halfway, as Jeff bent down and scooped up his friend in a hug. He may be worried about what Dominator would do, he may be worried about the fate of the galaxy, but he couldn’t think about that now.

  
All he could think about was Tumbleweed and how he finally had a chance to tell him how he felt.  


 

+1 Right after “The End of the Galaxy”

“Oh, come on man,” Jeff said. A faint purple hue shone on his cheeks, looking upward to avoid meeting Wander’s gaze.

“Now, now, you can’t pull one on me,” Wander said. He reached out and grasped Jeff’s hand, giving a little tug. “Ya’ gotta tell me, what’s buggin’ ya?”

“You could always see through me, Tumbleweed.” He sighed, finally looking down at his friend. “I really like you, you know?”

“Aw shucks,” Wander said. Despite the hand he waved to wave the compliment away, he couldn’t stop the wide grin and hot cheeks at what Jeff said.

“It’s true!” Jeff turned so he was fully facing Wander. “I never knew I could like someone so much! Then you came along, and, man, when I got to know you...You’ve always, you know, blown me away.”

“Wow,” was all that came from Wander. A really subdued action, it made Jeff frown in concern, until his friend turned to face his friend too. Wide blue eyes stared into his, and Wander quietly asked, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Jeff said. He swallowed, and got the courage he had been searching for all this time. Leaning in just a little looking at Wander, before finally taking the plunge. 

It was a soft, chaste kiss. He pulled away a bit, letting out a chuckle at Wander’s star-struck gasp. “Even when we weren’t enemies, you were driving me crazy, just in a different way,” he lamented.

“Well, silly,” Wander said, another big grin splitting his face, “why didn’t you say so!” The nomad then grasped a shocked Jeff by his shoulders and planted a wet kiss on his mouth.

“Huh,” he said in reply. “I really don’t know.” That was all he got out before leaning in and kissing Wander again, and again, and a lot more.

**Author's Note:**

> golly, that was a ride! i love this pairing so much, it needs more love, so it had to be my first story on here. i'm so worried about how wander's accent comes across, even though i live in the south, a lot of people don't have an accent here lol. still a little unsatisfied with #4 but i made do.
> 
> it has been a while since i've written anything so i appreciate any helpful criticism! not anything harsh since i am small and cry easily. really though, i'm just happy to have people enjoy this, so thanks for reading.
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
